Birthday Wishes
by kittykat420
Summary: What if things had gotten carried away when Jace and Clary were celebrating her birthday in City of Bones? This is my take on what happened.. Lots of lemonade (more in later chapter/s) Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

_It was as first almost as if he hadn't wanted to kiss her: His mouth was hard on hers, unyielding; then he put both arms around her and pulled her against him. His lips softened. She could feel the rapid beat of his heart, taste the sweetness of apples still on his mouth. She wound her hands into his hair, as she'd wanted to do since the first time shed seen him. His hair curled around her fingers, silky and fine Her heart was hammering, and there was a rushing sound in her ears…_

She tore herself away from him.

"Jace" she gasped "what are we doing?"

"I don't know" he admitted, running a hand through his hair "but I don't think we should stop. He kissed her again, slowly, gently, as though he was afraid of breaking her in two. She deepened the kiss, and gently bit his lower lip, asking permission, which he readily gave.

Their tongues danced together, trying to consume each other. Jace sighed gently into her mouth. A rush of sensation flew over Clary, tingling her down to her spine. She couldn't get enough of him; the taste of sunlight and blood, the way he felt, crouching down to kiss her: She felt protected, like nothing bad could ever happen to her, as long as she was in his arms.

Jace moved his hands, ever so slightly, around her hips. Clary stiffened and drew in a breath.

He immediately stopped kissing her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that, I've never gone any further than this before…"

He pulled away completely, still holding her. "I didn't mean to-I mean-I wasn't trying to take liberties-"

She cut him off.

"You misunderstand. What I meant was, I've never gone any further than this with someone I liked… With someone that I wanted to keep going… "

She blushed, all the way down her neck. Jace's mouth creased into a sheepish half smile.

"We can stop here, if you like; I never meant to push you!"

She smiled shyly.

""Actually, I'd like to keep going…"

That was all the invitation he needed. He walked her over to the bench where they had been sitting and sat her down. He kissed her deeply, passionately. She moaned a little into his mouth, and he took that as an invitation to go where she wanted him to.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he moved his hands up her narrow hips and tiny waist, up her ribcage to the treasure that lay beneath.

"Is this the first time you've done this?"

She nodded her head shyly. Jace felt a responsibility to keep her innocence intact, although she felt so good, her skin so soft; he didn't know if he could. He slowly lifted her shirt over her head, gazing at what lay below. She crossed her hands over her chest, covering herself, blushing, always blushing. He could've laughed. She was so, so beautiful. He was the lucky one here. He gently removed her hands, and look at what she was.

"I know, it's probably not what you're used to-"

He kissed, so that she would stop saying those things. She felt under pressure, comparing herself to what Jace had probably had before. She felt a burning, deep inside of her, and realised her body wanted Jace, even if her head wasn't quite there yet.

It felt so good, him kissing her, but she wanted more. She moved his head down onto her neck, and as if he could read her mind, he went exactly where she wanted; down onto her collarbone, her breastbone, until his perfect mouth was finally at her breasts. He took her left into his mouth, and gently began to lick and suck her pebbled rosebud. She nearly cried out. Nothing had ever felt this good before, and she knew right then, that she wanted Jace to take her innocence, her womanhood, the one thing that was hers to give.

She felt underdressed next to him, so, breaking the glorious feeling of his mouth, she tugged his shirt over his head, and threw it on the ground next to them. As he went back to her, she ran a hand over his lean stomach, his sinuous back. He was so graceful, almost feline.

He began to trail feather kisses down her flat stomach, nearing the burning ache she felt at his touch. He reached her narrow hips and looked up.

"Clary, we don't have to go any further if you don't want to. I'll understand, and we can just stop here"

She hesitated. On the one hand, she was a bit scared-What if it hurt? What if her inexperience showed? But on the other, it was _Jace._ She'd only known him a few days, but it felt so right, being here in his arms.

She nodded.

"I want to do this, here, with you." she whispered. "But…it's my first time."

Jace looked into her eyes.

"We'll go as slowly as you want, but it might hurt."

"I know. But I trust you"

Slowly, Jace took of her jeans, exposing the lace panties underneath. Clary drew a deep breath in.

"Are you okay?"

"It just..doesn't feel real, that's all"

He took off his own trousers, and all that was separating their two young bodies were his boxers and her panties.

He kissed her, hard and deep, and slid off her panties.

Clary felt her heartbeat increase rapidly, pounding blood around her body. She was slightly gratified to see Jace breathing quickly as well. He didn't make a move, so she knew it was up to her. She removed his boxers, making herself gasp. Looked like Jace was well above average in that department as well. She wondered how it would fit inside her without breaking her.

Jace brought his lips down to her navel, and kissed it. He slowly worked his way down, down to that precious area, and gently touched his lips to it.

"Jace?"

"Clary?"

"I'm ready"

He tenderly looked up at her, her small face pale in the moonlight.

"This is going to hurt, but it'll be over soon."

Clary nodded and steeled herself against the pain, as Jace entered the part of her that she hadn't explored yet.

There was a quick sharp burst of agony, replaced then by a burning ache as her walls moved around him, as they connected.

Jace felt himself stretching her walls, as he found her purity and pushed through it, as gently as he could.

She drew in a sharp breath, as tears leaked from her eyes and ran down her face.

Jace grasped her to him, and whispered in her ear

"If I could do this for you, by the Angel, I would, "

Their two bodies glistened together in the moonlight, slick with sweat and tears.

Jace wiped the tears from her face with one of his long, graceful thumbs.

He pulled back out of her, taking the pain with him, but only for a moment as he entered her body again.

She could feel her walls stretching and adjusting to his enormous size, and while there was still an ache, it wasn't as bad.

"The worst is over" he murmured.

She believed him.

As her tears subsided, so did the pain, bringing with it a sense of fullness.

She kissed him passionately as he began to thrust into her, slowly at first, then faster and faster as her body got used to him.

She felt amazing, warm and wet. Jace could feel himself slowly losing control, but with a sense of worry, as he didn't want to ruin her first time.

Suddenly, he could feel her moving around him, and thought that perhaps he wasn't the only one on the edge.

She was moaning now, low and sensually, deep in her throat. The feeling Jace was giving her was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. He was hard and deep inside of her, stirring up feelings she hadn't known existed before now. She thought briefly, how a week ago she wouldn't have dreamed she'd be losing her virginity to a boy she'd just met, but it didn't seem trashy, it felt_ right._

He was moving faster now, making her quiver and tremble, when suddenly she gasped out

"Jace, if you keep going, just a few more times, I think I'll come"

He couldn't have been happier. He moved even faster again, not believing she could've said that. He knew how rare it was for the first time to be good for both, but maybe when you were with the right person, everything just worked out.

Her breath caught in her throat, and he felt her walls moving and clenching around him, and he knew she was nearly there.

"Just hold on" he gasped, pumping furiously, her nails scratching passionate tattoos down his back.

She moaned.

"I don't think I can"

But it didn't matter. Just then, as he thought he was about to explode, her walls trembled and clenched around his member, as he spurted his hot seed inside her.

Time and space ceased to exist for Clary. Her mind saw stars and lights and _Jace,_ always Jace, at the centre of her universe. She vaguely felt him groaning in pleasure, but as her hands worked her pebbles to further the sensation, all she could feel were the waves of pleasure cascading down on her, on the place where she an Jace were still one.

Eventually, she came down, gasping, as she stopped twisting her nipples when she saw Jace's half smile.

She blushed, yet again, as she wondered how someone so cocky could make her feel the way she did.

"That was- I mean- Wow."

It seemed like she could only manage fragments of sentences.

Suddenly, she felt an emptiness, and realised they weren't connected anymore. She felt this stinging feeling, and wondered in dismay if this is what it would feel like every time.

That was when she realised she was bleeding. Her cheeks heated up in embarrassment, and she found she couldn't make eye contact, due to this physical evidence of her innocence.

Jace tilted her chin up to his.

"Its ok" he breathed. "Nothing to be ashamed of."

She nodded, but still felt angry at herself. Would it have been so hard to prepare?

He moved away to pick up something, and she thought he was leaving her like this until he came back with the shirt he had been wearing earlier, to help her. She took it, cheeks flaming, and turned away, dabbing at herself as best she could.

When she was finished, she saw Jace lying on the ground, staring up at the stars, completely naked. She hid a smile as she went over.

He put an arm around her, and they gazed up at the stars together.

"Jace.. I, I think I love you."

He turned to look at her, that cocky half grin appearing once more.

"That's a favourable outcome, I think. I must say, its not every day you sleep with a girl, and they declare their love"

Her mouth dropped open in disbelief. She'd just given Jace that most private part of herself, and he was using _sarcasm? _

She rolled away from him, onto her side, trying to hide the hot tears that came.

Of course, Jace being Jace felt it anyway.

"Clary, come on, you know I didn't mean it like that."

She didn't reply.

"Clary, the truth is," he looked away, his voice deepening and his eyes darkening as he looked back at her. "I've loved you since the day I saw you. You are perfect, and you have no idea how I feel about you especially after tonight."

She looked over at him, eyes still glassy with tears.

"But if you do, why couldn't you just say, instead of making me feel cheap and dirty?"

"I don't know, Clary. Sometimes, its like I can't be nice or tender, because it's weak. Love is weak" he said brokenly, curling into a ball on the cold hard ground.

Clary went over to him, and lightly touched his arm.

"Jace, when we were one, when we were connected, did you feel weak? Did you feel broken, and empty and exposed?"

He shook his head softly.

"Clary, when we were joined, it was the most wonderful connection I've ever had.. It was like nothing could bring us apart, come hell or high water. I felt like as long as I was there, within you, I'd be strong, and nothing could ever break us apart."

"I did too. Jace, what we have is different to everyone else. When I'm with you, I feel safe and strong, because you're there. And now that we've been together in every sense of the word, I feel like nothing can ever come and break it. This is not a weakness. This is one of the strongest things Shadowhunters have, and to call it weak is to disrespect it."

"I know. Clary, thank you. You are my world now. I'm honoured to be the one to take your virtue. I love you"

His voice grew husky, and she realised he was saying this from the depth of himself, that he really meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

He pulled her to him, and kissed her. In the kiss, all the things he couldn't have said out loud became clear to her, and she felt as if Jace was finally expressing something, something that couldn't have been said out loud.

As their tongues grappled, Clary was extremely aware of her body's reaction, as she felt her nipples hardening, begging to be touched, and her essence pooling between her thighs.

Jace was obviously feeling the same, as there was some _very_ physical evidence showing his feelings.

However, Jace did nothing this time, and she knew she would have to encourage him. She took one of his hands in hers, and placed it on her breast, her pebbles ready to be twisted and pulled to his hearts content.

He groaned in her mouth, obviously struggling not to lose control.

His hand kneaded, her breast, gently at first, then harder and harder as Clary felt it.

His long, pianist fingers stroked her nipple gently, circling around the hardened blossom, causing Clary to moan, long and low in pleasure as she moved his fingers so that they were twisting and pinching her somewhat viciously. She moved one hand up to do the same to the other nipple, when Jace became aware of the scent of her arousal.

Suddenly, his mouth replaced her fingers, and his teeth were biting and nipping at her rosebuds gently, just enough to make her cry out in pleasure.

She felt as if the sun was on her, and everywhere Jace was touching her, the sun was touching her, his warm, soft mouth knowing exactly what to do to her.

She felt herself breathing faster, high, feminine sounds coming out, somewhat embarrassingly as she struggled to keep control of herself.

He moved his mouth away, and started to trail kisses down her ribcage, not stopping until he was face to face with her swollen, rosy lips.

He saw her juices leak out and coat her thighs, proof that she was feeling the same as him.

Without stopping for permission, he ducked his head between her legs, and started kissing her there, while gently inserting one finger.

Clary gasped. She'd never known this kind of feeling before, slightly reminiscent of the pain of earlier.

Jace inserted another finger, and gently began to pull them in and out of her.

She was panting by now, ready for the release he was going to give her.

Her chest was heaving, as Jace's fingers started to move faster, coming out slicker and wetter each time.

Her own hands were at her chest, pulling and pinching her nipples, trying to replicste what Jace had done to make her feel so good earlier.

She felt herself trembling, ready for the shocks of her orgasm, as her walls spasmed, and -as if there wasn't enough being done to her already- Jace's tongue joined in his fingers.

That pushed her over. Her juices flowed, and her core burned and clenched where Jace's talented tongue and fingers were working her.

She was screaming now, screaming at Jace not to stop, anything to keep on her on this cloud, where it felt so good, where there was only her pleasure gushing all over her, buoying her up.

Eventually though, she had to come down. She lay on the cold ground, a slight chill dampening the burning between her legs, Jace over her.

She quickly twisted, so that she was on top of Jace. He seemed surprised, but not overly worried at this turn of events.

Now, it was her turn to give him as much pleasure as he'd given her. She moved her way down his body, gently coming to a stop between his legs.

He stiffened.

"Clary, you don't have to do this. I know this is all new to you, but-"

She kissed him, so that he would let her give him some pleasure back.

She gently started running her hands up and down his limp member, watched it grow in her hands. Jace groaned as it came to its full height, top moist with pre-cum.

Even with no experience, Clary knew what to do. She licked the pre-cum off his head with her pointy pink tongue, before taking as much as she could of him into her mouth.

Jace was breathing hard by now. Nearly all of him was in Clary's hot mouth, and he didn't know how much longer he could last.

He felt her tongue running up and down his length, and he knew the time was near.

"Faster" he choked out, and Clary complied.

He wound her hair in his fingers, and moved it roughly so that she was taking all of him down her warm velvety throat. Faster and faster she went, until Jace knew.

Just as he was about to pull out, a second before he anticipated, he came, spurting his hot seed into her mouth. He was embarrassed and was about to apologise when he saw her furiously swallowing all of it, and licking her arms where drops had spattered.

She loved the taste of it, salty and sweet at the same time, which just kind of described the essence of him.

They lay together for a while, under the moonlight, and saw the sun rising,

"Guess we were a bit longer than we thought" Jace said dryly.

"It was worth it though" Clary said sultrily.

He lay there, almost spent from the nights activity, when he heard Clary beside him.

She was touching herself, her fingers moving inside of her, moaning quietly while her nipples hardened.

He looked over, confused, and so many thoughts were running through his head that he didn't notice her climbing on top of him, until he felt her wetness pressed against him.

"I think we have time for one more round, don't you?"

He grinned, his dick engorging with blood as he comprehended the vision on top of him.

Now, as the sun was hope, could he finally appreciate Clary.

Red hair, mussed and tousled after their happenings last night, led down to perfect round B cup breasts with dusky pink nipples standing to attention, from where his gaze fell to her lower lips, swollen with pleasure.

She found his member, and gave it a few strokes with her hand, getting him really excited, before lowering herself tantalisingly slowly onto him, her warmth enveloping his dick.

She gasped. She could feel him underneath her so much more than she could the other way. This time, she felt like she was in control, as she started to gently rock her hips, moving him inside her.

The penetration was deeper than ever before, and she knew this would be the most intense feeling yet.

Jace gave a little growl beneath her, which she took to mean she wasn't going fast enough, so she decided to tease him.

Instead of speeding up, like he wanted her to, she lifted off him completely, eliciting a grunt of disbelief.

She stood above him for a few minutes, enjoying the look of frustration on his face, before sinking back down, until he filled her wholly.

She started rocking her hips once more, enjoying the feel of him moving inside her. As she moved, she realised Jace wasn't the only one that needed more. She started to get into it, moving up and down on him, eyes closed in anticipation.

He looked up, and saw a totally blissed-out Clary riding him, her breasts, hard and firm, bouncing in circles.

He grabbed her cheeks to get a deeper angle, and felt her moans all the way down on him. She sped up, chest heaving for breath as her walls fluttered around Jace, warning him.

She wasn't the only one near the edge. He could feel himself straining to keep control, to make this one last perfect time. She was panting now, nearly collapsed on top of him as she struggled to keep going.

He took hold of her hips, to keep her going so that they could both climax together, and rocked her back and forth, until they both felt it.

Her walls clenched and spasmed, shivers wracking her spine as Jace gasped for breath. He knew it would be just one or two more thrusts before he came.

Before he knew it, his growls were mingling with her screams of pleasure, and they both felt it simultaneously.

Jace spurted all of his seed into her, creating the perfect burning feeling within her as she clenched and spammed around him, their juiced mingling in their moment of ecstasy.

She felt his seed bury itself deep inside her as she gave him the last of herself.

She collapsed on top of him in exhaustion, her slender body heaving with exertion.

Jace pulled her in close on top of him, where he kissed her one last time before hey both fell into a deep slumber, still connected.

Still one.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep.

It had been a week since she had spent time with Jace properly-he always found something to go and kill. She didn't like to say it, but she felt used.

She sat up. What was the point of trying to sleep when dreams of Jace haunted her slumber?

She donned a jumper and some socks, and checked the time. 4:06 am. Great.

She stepped quietly out of her room and down the corridor to the bathroom.

She glanced around the corridor, and slipped inside, locking the door firmly.

She took off her socks and jumper, and went to sit on the edge of the huge bath.

With a slight air of embarrassment, she wandered over to the first of 5 set of drawers in the room, and drew out something Izzy had given her a while ago.

"Clary, I know everything seems great now, but… Jace isn't as dependable as you might think.

She had just smiled and laughed, but had taken the package anyway, never planning on using it.

However, it had now been nearly six weeks since that wonderful night on the balcony, and her body craved what she didn't know how to give herself.

She looked at the object in her hands, and started running the water in the bath.

She took the black vibrator out of the heavy packaging, and read the back to make sure it was waterproof.

She added bath salts and ylang ylang oils to the bubbling water, until it was full. She hastily stripped off, but before getting in, caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror opposite the bath.

A tangle of auburn hair, and delicate features leading down a long, graceful neck to firm, perky, rounded nearly C cup breasts, each capped with a dusky pink nipple.

A slender waist, finished with slim hips, in between which lay a patch of hair, the centre of long, shapely legs.

She stopped looking and quickly entered the bath, allowing the hot water to support her. Suddenly, she felt that aching need, deep inside of her, where only Jace had ever been, and she knew what she had to do.

She picked up the small black object, and switched it to its lowest setting.

It immediately came alive in her hand, and she was surprised by how forceful it seemed.

She cautiously moved it onto her chest, and held it against her right nipple. Even there, a wave of pleasure cascaded over her. She let out a sensual moan, and grasped her other breast. She moved the little wand over her nipple as she pinched and flicked herself, adding to the sensation.

She started moving the vibrator around, rolling over one breast then the other. This was bringing her to heights of pleasure she'd never felt before.

However, good as this felt, her body yearned for more. Reluctant as she was to move the wand away, she new what she needed.

Thank God for waterproof settings! She didn't think she would've had the courage to do something like this dry.

Slowly, tantalisingly, she moved the wand under the water, down to her core.

Her hand found her lips, and she gently moved her finger around to try and get a sense of where it should go.

She carefully moved the vibe up to her clit, and was shocked at the amount of sinful pleasure she felt.

She turned it up to the next highest setting, and moved it up and down along her lips, teasing herself.

She moaned, long and low, her eyes closing in pleasure.

Suddenly, she could take it no longer. All this tempting herself had gotten her frustrated.

She moved the vibe down, down, down…

Oh! Right there! She felt an electric wave of pleasure come over her, and she started moving it in earnest.

This was almost better than Jace, Clary thought, and remembered she still had one setting to go.

Hesitantly, she turned it to full.

Almost immediately, she felt herself gush with gratification.

The hand that wasn't holding the vibe was teasing her breasts, and Clary felt herself nearly ready to come, but there was something holding her back.

She knew what it was in a flash, and moved her hand down to her clit.

Her finger found the swollen bud, and as she pinched and pulled at it, she felt her body telling her something.

Loud, breathy gasps were escaping from her mouth, but she didn't care.

"Yes, yes, oh God, take me!"

Her vibe was buzzing as she moved it at lightning speed, while her hand got to know her clit intimately.

Then , in a glorious moment, she felt her body over take her mind. She fell off the edge, as lights exploded behind her eyes. Her toes curled, and time and space were no more as she surrendered herself to the wondrous orgasm.

The water only furthered the sensation, as her juices ran, it entered and supported, furthering the feeling.

Finally, she came down panting, her chest heaving.

She turned the wand off, and stood out of the bath.

Suddenly, the doorknob turned, and she heard a hissing noise- someone had used and Unlock rune!

Jace stood in the doorway bemusedly.

"Clary?"


	4. READ BEFORE CONTINUING!

**Authors Note:**

Ok, I nearly have the next chapter written, but before I upload, I need some reviews!

I have pretty big exams coming up soon, so not a lot of time to write, so I'd love to get a chapter or two up before them, but I don't know how my stories are going down! To the people that have already reviewed, thank you, but to the people that haven't now's a good time to start!

The way I have it kinda planned, there's going to be a lot of smut, and various pairings, but there should be some content as well!

Im just letting you know all this before I have to stop writing and start studying, so that you can look forward to the next smutty chapter ;)

So, please, please review!

P.S. Sorry for taking so long with chapter 3, I had horrible writers block!

Keep reading!

Kk420 x


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**So guys, this is the chapter I was hinting about! Anyway, I haven't introduced any real plot yet, but after this, things should get slightly more serious. However, enjoy the meaningless smut that is this chapter!**

**Kk420 x**

"Clary?"

Jace looked to have just come in.

Probably out chasing girls, Clary thought bitterly.

Sad and angry as she was, she couldn't help noticing how Jace looked, his gear half

off.

He had obviously been about to strip off and get in the shower, as the top half of his gear was pulled down to his waist, revealing his tanned skin and muscular arms, pale white scars marking him as a Shadowhunter.

They stood there in the doorway, both at a loss for words.

It was in these awkward few moments, that Clary realised two things.

1. That she was in love with Jace, for better or worse.

2. That she had forgotten to put on a towel after she exited the bath, and that she was standing naked before Jace, his face getting hotter by the minute.

She stumbled back, cheeks flaming, muttering excuses. Jace remained stoic, not letting any emotion onto his face.

Suddenly, all she could think about was how much pain this boy had caused her, how alone she had felt for so long, and how he was just standing there, as if she was the one at fault-ok, which maybe she was, but he had no right, absolutely no right, to make her feel any worse.

Seeing red, she whipped around, stopped in the middle of covering herself.

Surprise flitted across Jace's face briefly, as she turned around, panties on but nothing else.

"Jace Wayland, how dare you come in here and just stare at me, after you ignore me for weeks?! I give you space, I leave you alone, and you come in here and make me feel ashamed for taking a bath?!"

The flush had spread from her cheeks down the back of her neck and across her chest.

Jace started in the doorway.

"I..ignored you? I was giving you space! Isabelle told me how you girls freak out after this sort of thing, and when you avoided me after, I thought you didn't want to see me anymore"

Clary had calmed down by now, and all she could see was the swell of Jace's bicep, the hard, muscular lines of his chest, and eyes so golden all she wanted to do was look into them and never stop.

She moved toward him, still gazing into his eyes.

"I thought that you only wanted me for..for.." she trailed off, not able to meet his eyes.

"How could you think that? Clary, I love you" Jace whispered.

He was holding her now, their naked chests pressed together.

Hesitantly, she looked up into his eyes.

She saw love and compassion coupled with hurt and distrust.

Slowly, carefully, she closed her eyes and kissed him.

He kissed her back ferociously, crushing her mouth against his.

Her heart started beating furiously, and she twisted her hands in his hair and he lifted her up and moved her onto the sink, not breaking the kiss.

"Clary" he gasped, as if her mouth contained the oxygen he needed to live

She was pleased to realise his breathing was just as ragged as hers.

This was different to the last time.

There was no asking, no permission given. This was pure, raging lust.

As their tongues battled for dominance, Jace's hand moved to her breast, nipples standing to attention.

Clary moaned loudly as he squeezed and rolled her with both hands.

She felt herself gush between her legs. She had forgotten how amazing it felt to be with Jace, as if there were a hundred suns lighting her up from the inside.

She realised there were several barriers between her and Jace, s o breaking the wonderful sensation on her breast, she pulled away and shimmied her saturated panties off.

Jace groaned as Clary pulled off the rest of his gear, leaving both of them completely naked.

Jace noticed the bath was still filled, and, picking up Clary again, carried her over.

As they made out passionately, Jace felt a solid object beneath him.

He pulled the vibrator out of the bath and tossed it onto the floor.

Clary breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to interrupt this amazing session to answer awkward questions.

Jace slid his hands up to her breasts once more, making her gush all over his leg in the warm soapy water.

He chuckled into her mouth, and without saying anything, slid into her.

She gasped at the amazing feeling. All of his thick length pulsed inside her as he started moving, grunting as her walls butterflyed around him.

He started moving in earnest, until they were both nearly there.

One hand was on her firm white ass, the other working her clit.

Clary was panting, craving release as she felt herself getting closer.

Jace was gritting his teeth, straining with the effort of holding it in.

He moved his hand from her ass to her breasts, hoping this would help. He hated coming before her, but it didn't look good. Just when he couldn't stop himself any longer, she came with a feminine scream, her breasts bouncing, the room filled with the sound of slapping flesh.

He roared manfully, releasing himself into her, supporting her as she twisted her nipples viciously, still moaning.

Suddenly, jerking them out of their erotic goings on, in walked another person.

"Well, hello there"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for not updating, I just came out of huge exams! And ive been studying ever since :( Anyway, heres the next chapter of my Clace fic, hope you like it!**

**(Please R&R)**

**Kk420**

Clary and Jace looked up, dazed after their session in the bath.

Suddenly, a voice called from the hall.

"Isabelle! Izzy, where are you?"

Their intruder whipped her long black hair around as she turned to face the pair in the bath.

"We're not finished here, you know"

Isabelle stalked out of the bathroom, shut the door firmly behind her and went to find Alec.

Clary looked at Jace.

"Did she just..?"

"I don't know.." Jace mumbled, falling into a sleepy haze.

Clary decided to just forget it for now as she fell on top of him, into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Later that day:**

Clary felt pretty good. She was back on speaking terms with Jace, and finally she felt fully satisfied. The only thing bothering her was Isabelles intrusion earlier. What had she meant?

Clary deliberated silently as she stood outside Isabelles door. She and Jace were finally on the right track- what did Isabelle want?

Suddenly, the door flew open. Isabelle, wrapped in a robe, wet hair trailing down her back, stood in the doorway.

"Clary. Come on in"

Clary stepped through the door hesitantly, unsure of what was going on.

Izzy shut the door behind her, closing it gently.

Without the light from the hall, the only light in the room was the sunset, streaming in through the big glass windows, casting a soft glow onto everything.

"Izzy.. What you saw earlier..?"

"Ssh" Izzy interrupted.

Clary was confused. What was going on?

"What I saw earlier on, Clary, was you and Jace in the tub, after fucking each others brains out."

Clary blushed a deep red that spread from her chest to her cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed" whispered Izzy. "I get it. There's just one thing that annoys me."

Clary looked bewildered. What could possibly be confusing to Izzy?

She leaned over and put her mouth up against Clary's ear. Into I, she whispered throatily,

"That it couldn't be me doing those things to you, making you feel that way"

Before Clary had a chance to process this, Izzy leaned over and crushed her lips in a kiss. She moaned into Clary's mouth.

Clary didn't know how to feel. She was completely and utterly in love with Jace, but Isabelles lips felt so good on hers, her taste so different to Jaces.

Clary found her body responding to Izzy. Her hand reached up to stroke Izzy's hair, getting tangled in her luscious locks.

Izzy was delighted. She deepened the kiss, and touched her tongue to Clarys.

Clary groaned, as she felt herself getting wet.

Isabelle rolled over, bringing Clary with her. As she did so, her robe dropped open.

Clary gulped. She could see everything.

And suddenly, everything was clear to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Hey guys! So i know this is the second post in a row, hope thats ok! I got some inspiration, and all that actual plot is coming now-but dont despair! There will still be lemons:) I just want to try my hand at some actual story. Anyway, if plot isnt your thing, check out some of my other fics-one shots and lemons. By the way, this is not going to turn into a pregnant Clary story, which will become clearer in later chapter! As always, leave reviews!**

**Kk420**

Clary woke up to find herself in her own room, tucked under the covers lovingly. The blinds were drawn, so she looked at her clock for the time. As she did, she realised she was still wearing her pyjamas-the ones she'd been wearing last night when she went to Isabelles.

She woke up abruptly. If they had really done all that, um, _stuff,_ why was she in her own room, tucked into her own bed with her pyjamas on?

She pulled on a pair of slippers and walked slowly into the kitchen. She found Isabelle eating a bagel nonchalantly while reading the newest issue of Cosmo.

"Hey Clary"

Clary turned around like a rabbit caught in headlights.

She smiled uncomfortably.

"Hey Izzy"

Isabelle put her bagel down, noticing Clary's unease.

"Everything ok?"

Clary went to sit opposite her.

"Well, I don't know. Everything was fine last night, but now I'm not so sure."

"Go on?"

"Its just that, I cant remember what happened last night at all, after I went to see you."

Izzy grinned.

"Well, you came to my room, half wasted from all the banging you'd been doing."

Clary grimanced.

"Anyway," Isabelle chuckled, "I saw that you were in no state to talk, so I put you back in your own room, and got you into bed."

Clary sighed with relief.

"And might I just say", Izzy added, "You have wonderful taste in nightwear. Im sure Jace is very appreciative."

Clary looked down at her purple and blue onesie. The kind with buttons.

"They're comfy, okay?"

"So are crocs, darling"

Clary grinned and mooched back to her room. Thank God nothing had gone on last night. That must have been some crazy sex dream on her part, after all the activities she and Jace had been doing.

She went red at the thought.

Speaking of Jace, where was he? She hadn't seen him since last night, when he had chivalrously offered to go to his room, all the way on the opposite side of the Institute to sleep.

She picked up her pace, and went back to her room to shower. Once she had tied her hair up and brushed her teeth, she felt almost human again.

She wandered into the kitchen again, her stomach reminding her she'd neglected to grab anything the last time she was here.

However, the moment she stepped through the door, Alec called her name from Jace's room, just down the hall.

"Clary, do you know where Jace has gone? Did he mention anything about leaving to you?"

Clary was shocked.

"No, of course not. When did you notice he was gone?"

"Just now. Sometimes I wake him up for breakfast when he doesn't make it up himself"

Clary strode into his room, as neat as a new pin. The bed was made, everything in its right place, as per usual.

"Maybe he's just gone for a walk?"

That's when she noticed. His seraph blades were missing, and a piece of cloth was caught in the doorway.

"Alec, get Izzy. This is serious"


End file.
